1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and, more particularly, to a display capable of simultaneously receiving digital and analog display signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before HDTV (High Definition Television) comes into existence, a traditional television could only receive analog television signal from a distant source, and after serial decoding and image processing procedures, would display a program corresponding to the analog television signal on the screen of the traditional television. After the appearance of HDTV, to achieve higher resolutions, analog television signals have been replaced by digital television signals, which have similar procedures to perform.
However, these two different types of television have incompatible circuit designs; therefore, a television manufacturer can only choose one of the two types to manufacture. The number of programs adapted to digital television signals is far less than the programs adapted to analog television signals, therefore it is a dilemma when to the consumer has to decide which kind of television to buy, i.e., HDTV programs of ultimate imagery yet few in number versus ample programming but of inferior quality. Thus, there is a general need for providing a system which receives digital display signal and analog display signal simultaneously to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.